Night Visions
by professionaldooropener
Summary: Sakura keeps having dreams of a certain red haired man... WHAT! She's going to Suna? twoshot ooc
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Here is part one of Night Visions**

Night Visions

Part 1 of 2

Moonlight, a simple white disk, beams fall across our land. Moonlight, empty, like his eyes, or the eyes that he used to have. I-I don't know anymore. Maybe my eyes are like his. Empty. Reflecting the moon.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sakura woke to an empty silence. It bothered her, she wasn't quite sure, but it seemed… wrong. There was no noise in the streets, not a sound.

"It's dark," Sakura mumbled quietly, smacking herself in her no longer so large forehead. "It's the middle of the night Sakura no wonder it's quiet."

Rolling back over Sakura closed her emerald green eyes trying to fall asleep once more.

There was a flash of rolling vast desert, lighted by the moon, and a momentary look into pale jade eyes, looking at her sadly.

"Sakura's eyes opened, "What was that?" she questioned herself. Rolling silently to the floor, Sakura opened her window and crawled to the top of her roof. Staring straight at the moon, Sakura didn't know that miles away another owner of green eyes rimmed in black were also staring in sadness at the moon.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Monster, that's what they call him, Demon, another name he was called. Didn't they know the demon was gone, didn't they know it was their fault in the first place? They had placed Shukaku, the one-tailed demon in him in the first place. So why shun him?

Kazekage-sama they called him, it was just another way to control him. He loved Suna, he loved the country of Wind, the one thing he truly loved, no doubt of that… but.

He didn't know, Sabaku no Gaara didn't know. There was something missing from his life.

Cold eyes gazed upon the moon, and Gaara could almost feel a ghostly brush of fingertips across his forehead.

Love, he was missing love.

"Somebody get me through this nightmare, save me from myself." Gaara willed someone to hear his plea, but no one would. "Somebody save me from the animal they think I've become."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Familiar, very familiar. Red hair with pale green eyes rimmed in black. Sakura's eyes shot open, "Gaara?" That was the name her sleep bleary mind pulled out of foggy depths. "Gaara?" Sakura spoke louder, clearer now. "What was he doing in my dreams?"

Shaking the weird dream from her head, Sakura went about her normal daily life. Hospital first, lunch we Naruto and Kiba, hospital again, training grounds, home, eat, shower, and finally bed, just a fairly normal day in Konoha for one Haruno Sakura.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

That night there was another dream, it started out the same, Gaara staring at the moon, but the moon was fuller, not to much, but there was a visible change. Gaara too seemed slightly different, he didn't seem to be as full of hate as the night before. His eyes, they were… softer, kinder, no not kinder, but they were softer.

Gaara lifted his head upwards and his eyes filled with moonshine. He seemed… happy. His sand swirled around him, almost dancing in the moonlight, shining on an empty desert. It was almost angelic to watch, moonlight bathing pale striking a striking contrast with his blood red rair, they with the added touch of sand. The scene was carefree and there was a smile on the beautiful angel's lips.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Gasping for breath Sakura awoke, sweat trickling down her face. That scene would forever be imprinted in her minds eye; a smile. Sabaku no Gaara, smiling. " What is going on in my imagination?" but Sakura knew her imagination could never create something so… perfect. "I'm so confused."

LATER

"WHAAT!" Sakura yelled angrily. "Tsunade-sensei, I'm not a secretary, I don't even know how to be one."

"Sakura, didn't your mother ever tell you that new experiences are good for the soul, or at least they build character?" Tsunade questioned causally, not bothered by her students outburst.

Sakura stopped yelling immediately and bowed, her eyes shadowed by her bangs, "Of course, Hokage-sama." Stepping backwards, she walked out the door… almost.

She almost ran into someone coming in, but shinobi reflexes made her step swivel and step a little to the right to allow the visitor to pass.

A tall man with red hair and jade eyes rimmed in black stared at her. Sakura shuddered in such a way that only a skilled eye could see it; she was sure he did.

'Gaara,' her mind pulled out the name. Suddenly the dreams came back to her. Mumbling quietly to herself, she whispered, "You smiled." Gaara stiffened, as he heard those words, but otherwise ignored her.

"Hokage-sama," Gaara bowed his head.

"Kazekage-sama," Tsunade bowed hers in return.

'Kazekage-sama… wait WHAT!" Sakura's mind screamed. 'This is who I'll be working for?'

Her reaction must have been slightly visible, because Gaara turned his emotionless face towards her, and she could have sworn he smirked. "Hokage-sama," his voice was a deep confident voice. "I trust you have someone confident enough for this job." It wasn't a question.

"Sakura," Tsunade commanded her attention, "Kazekage-sama will be leaving in a few hours. Go home and pack, be ready by 3.

"Hai," Sakura disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Appearing in front of her apartment, Sakura unlocked the door and walked in slowly, as if unsure. "What's going on?" Why is he in my dreams, and now I'll be working for him, not even as a medic."

"What-" the voice was cut off seeing as Sakura had a kunai against the perpetrators throat. "Sakura-chan…" the voice whined. "Let me go."

"Naruto!" removing the kunai from his neck, Sakura hit the number one loudest ninja in the back of the head, "Baka."

"Ittai! Sakura-chan!" Naruto winced rubbing the back of his head. "Are you leaving soon Sakura-chan?" he cocked his head to the side looking much like a puppy.

"Hai, as a secretary for the Kazekage."

"Hmm," Naruto folded his arms and tried to look like he knew who that was.

"Gaara, you know, basically the Hokage for the country of Wind." Sakura shook her head, Naruto was her closest friend, he really was, but sometimes…

"Gaara," Naruto's eyes widened, showing the bright blue depths. "I'll see you off then, I won't let him hurt you!"

"Naruto," Sakura clenched her fist trying to keep her temper. "Gaara won't hurt me, **and** even if he tried to, I can take care of myself."

Throwing the things she would need in a sack, Sakura turned to Naruto, "Look, I know your worried, but trust me when I say I can take care of myself."

"Sakura-chan.." In a rare bust of affection, Sakura hugged Naruto.

"You're a brother to me, and if you want to help me, ask Hinata out on a date. She really likes you, you know?" Sakura smiled at the brother she wished she had.

"Really… okay then, I will. It's the promise of a lifetime!" Naruto stood proudly giving off Lee's trademark pose.

Smiling Sakura gave him one last quick hug, before running out the door towards the entrance of Konoha. Standing there waiting for her was a familiar red-headed sand-nin with a gourd on his back.

"Let's go," were the only two words he said to her. They took off at a run towards the city of Suna.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Running far into the night, Sakura and Gaara made their way through the desert by gentle beams of moonlight. Moonlight in the desert was exceedingly bright, it shone like a gentle sun, though the rays were cold.

Sakura was tired, more so than she had ever been before. But she dared not to say anything, and just kept running, keeping up with the sand master who seemed to revel in his two elements: sand and moonlight.

He probably didn't notice, she decided, that when he stepped into the desert he relaxed. No one would have noticed it except for a medic who's job was to notice patients reactions to certain elements.

Gaara silently brooding was vaguely impressed he realized. He had expected her to stop and ask to rest after the first hour. But she had surpassed his expectations, and lasted for many hours, even when he himself was feeling slightly weary.

After another hour or so, they were almost there, Gaara increased his pace, and Sakura strained her muscles to keep up. Rising over another dune, Gaara stopped, and Sakura stopped next to him, panting slightly. There sprawled out before her was the city of Suna, beautiful in a way that Konoha was not.

There was very little greenery from what she could see, but the exposure of the land was beautiful, so beautiful.

After she caught her breath Gaara started down the dune at run, arms flying behind him, like arms often did. Sakura followed him, and as silently as they had begun their journey, so silently was it ended.

END PART 1

I have the second part, but do you want to read it? If you do…

REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the humble plot TT-TT**

**Part 2**

Pain, there was so much pain in her heart. Every time she looked at him, she knew she loved him. How could she not? After being around him so often for many months, learning about him, working with him, they had their routine down to an art.

They could read each other, they could sidestep without even looking, their minds in tandem. But he never fully let her in, he never fully let her see him. She still had dreams of him in the desert, a forlorn smile on his face while he bathed in moonlight. He was her very own desert angel.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Gaara reflectively watched his pink haired secretary as she mulled through documents on autopilot. By the dreamy way her eyes drifted of into space and she did things slightly slower and more carefully. It was one of the things you would only notice if you watched her **all the time**.

'What are you saying?' Gaara asked his demon counterpart, he asked this in such a way, not really even paying attention to Shukaku, but more to Sakura.

**'Your in love with her.' **Shukaku replied, the killing demon now the voice of reason.

'What? I don't love her…'

**'Really?' **Came the disbelieving tone.

'It's quite true, I don't love Sakura.' Gaara replied annoyed by the one-tail.

**'Then you don't love her emerald green eyes, so similar to your own?'**

'…No.'

**'You don't love the pink hair the way it slightly waves back and forth as she walks, and the way it falls over her eyes while she bends over paperwork?'**

'…I-I… no'

**'The way her pale skin shines brilliantly in the sun, and pales all the more beautifully in the moonlight? Or what about the way she actually cares about what you think? And how her eyes light up when she talks to you? About all the things she says and does? You don't care? You don't love her? Don't tell me lies boy!' The demon ranted.**

'What the…? Shukaku are you alright?' Gaara asked inquisitively, actually concerned about the demon.

**'Do you care about her boy?' **Shukaku asked wearily.

'Yes… I think I do.'

"Gaara?" a sweet voice inquired.

"Yes?" Gaara replied stirring himself from the inner depths of his mind.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked him looking concerned.

This girl, as he looked at her, Gaara realized that yes, he did love this girl. "I'm fine Sakura." He gave her one of his rare half-smiles to assure her.

"Okay then…" she trailed off and went back to her work.

The only question was what to do about it. Being in love with her that is.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sakura watched Gaara out of the corner of her eye as he sat idly at his desk, chin resting in one palm, while his fingers on the other hand drummed the desk. He looked totally and utterly, bored.

Sakura rolled her eyes at that though, of course he was bored, he sat and did the same thing every single day, and she sat and did the same thing every single day with him.

"Gaara," Sakura said standing up whilst stretching her arms over her head, enjoying the popping of her back. He looked at her, distracted by the guttural sound that her back made. "We, as in you and me, are going out."

"What?" he questioned, his eyes widening in shock.

"Out to have fun of course."

"B-but there's paperwork to be done," Gaara spluttered gesturing towards the piles of papers that suddenly appeared on his desk.

Sakura sweat dropped at the miraculous sight of paperwork appearing from nowhere. "Anything to get out fun right? Geez Gaara you haven't done anything for the past hour. Don't tell me you want to spend the rest of this beautiful day inside?" Sakura asked gesturing wildly with her arms towards the window, which showed that it was in fact a beautiful day.

"Fine." Standing from his chair Gaara removed his kage robes to reveal his normal outfit of a black shirt and black pants. "Lets go."

"Yay!" Sakura squealed in glee, as she jumped from behind her desk to the door. "Come on Gaara!"

Shaking his head at the sudden enthusiasm Gaara walked over to Sakura, and out the door they went.

This was the one part Sakura hated, the moment they walked out the door, all the friendliness that Gaara showed towards her dissipated. Grinning to herself Sakura plotted inside her head, she would get him to show emotion in public today!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sakura was panting from exhaustion, no sign of emotion from Gaara yet. Even after she stole his ice cream, which he had obviously let her do, or after being chased by a heard of wild chickens, don't ask. And not even when she was continuously asked out by random guys she didn't know. Not that she thought that would get a rise out of him, she just hoped it would.

They sat down by the fountain in the middle of Suna, the busiest place in the entire city. "It's so hot Gaara," Sakura complained, so much for the nice day.

"It's the desert." He said matter-of-factly.

"Still though, it's never affected me this much." Sakura moved to the fountain ledge dipping one hand into the cool water. Sighing at the contact, she let the feeling of cold wash over her body. Then everything turned black, and suddenly she was wrapped in cold silk.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Gaara stared in horror as Sakura's pale lids slid over her emerald green eyes as she fell backwards into the water. Quickly regaining his senses he jumped in after her.

Pulling her body from the shallow water he stared at her concerned as she sputtered water from her mouth. "Sakura, are you alright?" he asked with genuine concern ringing throughout his words.

"Yeah… you know Gaara you look better when you smile."

"What?"

"I really like you, I think I might even love you." Then Sakura fainted in Gaara's arms, leaving him slightly perplexed, and slightly happy.

"She… might love me?" He smiled at the sky, maybe luck was turning around for him at last.

Noticing the people staring in shock at him smiling he quickly put a scowl on his face and whisked himself and Sakura away in a ball of flying sand.

Reaching Sakura's room he laid her down onto her bed and noticed her thin body shivering in her wet clothes. Blushing at the though of what he would have to do next (he didn't even think of Temari) Gaara stepped closer to Sakura.

It was fairly easy, all he did was remove her shirt and pants, leaving her in her bra and panties. Tucking her into bed he allowed the softest smile to cross his face at the sight of the girl he loved sleeping soundly.

"Gaara," she muttered in her sleep, "Take me to the place where you smile okay?"

"Okay," he responded even though she couldn't here him.

"And Gaara, I love you," reaching out for him she found his hand and grasped it tightly.

Gaara decided it couldn't hurt to stay where he was, so he laid his head by her side, and without thinking about it, fell asleep.

Shukaku couldn't have cared less about getting free. His boy was in love, and he would be damned before anything would happen to screw this up.

End.

**FINITE… or FINISHED!!! Does it matter? Not really! Anyways REVIEW!!! Pwease? (puppy dog eyes)**


End file.
